fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Hankvl
|Row 5 title=Relations |Row 5 info=Kiril and Llygaid (Creators) Seren ("Sibling") Hankvi Guidza (Base) Desmin U. Latvis ( -Base) Josedong, Ludicrime, Clownmud ("Siblings") Caledonia (Leader)}} __TOC__ Description Hankvl was created by Kiril and Llygaid, originally meant to be the base of the beings that they would put in their Bizarro universe. By Chance, the first clone they tried to create was of Hankvi. Hankvl is a golem mimicking the form of an Alternian troll. Hankvls typing quirk consists of replacing o with (), q with (,), l/l with li/Li, i/I with IL, and 1-6 with (,)-(;;;). Hankvl always doubles punctuation marks. Hankvl does not capitalize proper nouns or first letters of sentences. Other than this, Hankvl uses regular syntax and grammar. Along with a number of other golems created by Kiril and Llygaid, Hankvl was sent to Ludus. Most of the society was introduced to their place on the planet by Caledonia, and went into hiding during the Zeronius clan's invasion of the planet. Hankvl was later outcast from the golem society for currently unknown reasons, but was later met with Caledonia. Hankvl later went to live on the mainland, and would act to serve Caledonia and her intentions. At some point, Hankvl is known to have created Ludus' moon. By some act of Chance, Hankvl found out about being a "clone" of another being native to the universe they both lived in, Hankvi Guidza, and would go on to try and learn about Hankvi. Caledonia served as a bit of a contributor to this quest, being able to find wormholes from later times and places surfacing information about Hankvi. Hankvl later shared some of this information with Issus, who used the knowledge to go and meet the future Hankvi. Hankvl later proclaimed Hankvi as a form of dancestor. In -42 ADC, during the Reckoning, Hankvl appears in Hankvi's dream as he's dying, being the representation of Hankvi's shadow, who then kills Issus within his mind. Hankvl then gives him the Fruit of the Forget Tree, which was given to Hankvl by Caledonia from Ishtar, and let him wait until , which would be the coronation of Emporer Ludicrine in 0 ADC. It would be then that Hankvl would come to Hankvi in person, instead of in a dream. RPG Info Stats *Health: 52 *Attack: 42 *Magic: 48 *Defense: 53 *Speed: 26 Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Delivers a heavy punch. Hankvl's best physical attack. Has 95% accuracy. ** - Gives 95% Evasion to Physical attacks. ** - Automatically casts when inflicted with . Removes from self and grants +20% Attack for two turns. Cannot be activated when not inflicted with this status. ** - Increases Critical Hit chance to 90% for two turns, but halves current health. ** - Automatically casts when inflicted with . Removes from self and grants +10% Speed for two turns. Cannot be activated when not inflicted with this status. ** - Regenerates 10% of Max Health for two turns. ** - Increases Accuracy by +55% for two turns. ** - Unleashes an auric power. *** - Has a 70% chance to hit each individual enemy. Has a 40% chance to inflict . *** - Hits a single enemy for electric damage. Has a 65% chance to inflict . *** - Has a 70% chance to hit each individual enemy. Has a 35% chance to inflict . *** - Drains part of a single enemy's health over a period of time and gives it to the caster. *** - Has an 85% chance to hit each individual enemy. *** - Has a 70% chance to hit each individual enemy. Has a 35% chance to inflict . ** - Hits all enemies with a small unleash of Hankvls auric power. Lowers enemy Defense by -5%. ** - Inflicts Art Seal and Aura Seal, at a 55% chance. ** - Releases concentrated auric power from Hankvls arm. Hits a single enemy. Can lower Critical chance. ** - Has a 50% chance of inflicting on a single enemy. *Armament ** - Allows for physical attacks to be carried out. *Traits ** - Immunity to physical attacks. Is not in this form when inside of Golem body. ** - Has immunity to Art Seal. Trivia *This character is based off of ZoshiX's character Nox by misinterpretation. Gallery Faux Hankvi.png|Hankvl's Feastings Style sprite. Symbolic Hankvl.png|Hankvl in a symbolic rendering. My dudes.jpg|Dream celebrity??? Hankvl_Rises.png Desmln Iatvla.png| , - Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ethereals Category:Grey Agents